Winter Heat
by tristinai
Summary: Elsa's wound up from the stress of running a kingdom. Jack has just the solution to help her 'Let it go'. (JELSA, Oneshot, Smut)


**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 4000  
**Warnings:** Descriptive sexual situations (oral sex)  
**A/N:** It has been FOREVER since I wrote anything (maybe 2 years?) but I've been plagued with this idea for 2 weeks now. Here is my contribution to the Jelsa fandom. Enjoy :) (Oh, and please forgive any mistakes. I've done my best to edit it on my own)

**Summary: **Elsa's wound up from the stress of running a kingdom. Jack has just the solution to help her '_Let it go'_.

"—stipulates that any violation of Article 98, Section D, subsection IV, will require both parties, or their representatives, to negotiate a penalty in accordance with the severity of the violation, should the recommended fines of article 24, Section G, subsection XI, verses 7 to 12, not meet the expectations of the violated party—"

Elsa had been drifting off since Article 51, her eyes blinking warily every now and then to keep herself awake. Unfortunately, even her strict upbringing and self-discipline did little to prepare her for the tedium of negotiating new trade agreements. She tried to focus on a point behind the ambassador of Wesselton's head, but even the patterns of frost on the window of the main courtroom could not hold her attention.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt her chin begin to drop...

"Your majesty!"

With a start, she lifted her head and fixed her posture. Her cheeks colored as everyone, the entirety of Wesselton's representatives and some in her own court, gave her a reproving look.

"I—apologies," she stammered. She gestured to the ambassador. "Please, continue. We were negotiating Article 79?"

"98," the ambassador said frostily.

While the lapse in decorum was not well-received by most, she noticed a few people trying to hold back a smile.

"As I was saying, these violations are to be measured on the basis of—"

As he continued to speak, Elsa tried to follow along, nodding to make it seem the ambassador had her full attention and voicing her consent at the right moments. Even if she was only half-listening (and in her defense, the language in the document was too superfluous for her liking), her entire court also had the right to voice dissent if they felt any article was too disadvantageous towards Arendelle's interests.

For the most part, it was turning out to be another typical day in the kingdom. Well, minus the sudden reappearance of Wesselton's presence in the court. The Duke had remained overseas but sent an envoy of gifts and a handwritten apology, with the hopes of reopening trade between the two territories. Elsa had decided that 3 years was enough and chose to go forward with reaching an agreement.

5 days and a morning later, and she could only hope that this final reading, which included the recommended changes requested by her court, would satisfy both sides. The first frost had come only a few days before and part of her was anxious to go outside and breathe in the winter air, feel the cold breeze on her skin, to see if he had returned like he promised...

"And now, Article 99 states—"

She blinked in confusion. She swore she could see a new pattern in the frost, as if something was being traced into the window.

She narrowed her eyes to try and see it better.

_Hi._

She blinked again. Her heart beat a little faster as more words appeared beneath it.

_Miss me? :)_

"—with the inclusion of consideration for the fines stipulated in Article 74, Section C, Subsection III, now reads—"

She watched as a silver head popped up from outside the window. The figure slowly floated up, his blue eyes shining brightly against his pale skin. He held a long staff in one hand and raised his free one to wave enthusiastically at Elsa.

For a moment, Elsa completely forgot where she was. Her lips spread into a warm smile and she started to raise her hand to wave back at him.

"Yes, your majesty?"

The ambassador mistook her raised hand for interjection.

"Do you have any objection to the subsection _YOUR_ court added to the treaty?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

Her eyes instantly flew back to the ambassador's and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I…would request that the Ambassador re-read the subsection." She internally winced at her choice of words. But it was the only way to cover yet another break from court etiquette, "To ensure that my court is satisfied with it."

The ambassador paused for a moment, glancing at her suspiciously. But as he began to re-read the entire article (most likely out of spite for being interrupted), Elsa just barely bit back a sigh of relief.

She remained fully attentive for the next few moments, doing as she had done before and nodding along to what the Ambassador was saying. But her eyes kept wanting to drift back to the window, to see if Jack was still there.

The ambassador fixed his monocle, dropping his gaze down to the document in his hands as he continued to read it aloud. Elsa's eyes shifted just slightly to the left of his head. But, when she looked back to the window, she felt a small sting of disappointment. Jack was no longer there and the message seemed to have frosted over.

_Maybe I'm finally losing it, _she thought.

Then again, what exactly would you call it when you thought you saw someone who only you and a select few can see, and he's no longer there? If Olaf hadn't confirmed Jack's existence last winter, Elsa would have considered herself mad.

"—so that both parties may agree that the fines for failure to meet the import tax—"

"…how much longer is he going to go?"

Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin. She swore she heard Jack's voice in front of her but all she saw was the ambassador. She blinked at the ambassador a few times. Realizing he was suddenly under the queen's scrutiny, the ambassador stopped talking and glanced up at Elsa.

"Finally! I thought he'd never stop."

_There it is again! _Elsa thought. Even though she heard Jack's voice, she still saw only the ambassador and her court. _I'm losing it. I've gone mad. This treaty has made me lose my mind. _

"Your majesty, I understand that such formalities may be a bit taxing," the ambassador said, removing his monocle and struggling to hide his frustration. "However, we have been negotiating this all week so if you would just let me finish…"

"My sincerest apologies, ambassador," Elsa responded. Her cheeks felt incredibly heated, an amazing feat given how her skin barely ever reached room temperature. "You have been incredibly patient."

"He's been patient?" Jack said, poking his head out from behind the ambassador. Elsa gasped out in surprise. "You're the one who's had to listen to him all morning. "

Jack stepped out and twirled his staff, catching it easily in one hand. He ended with a flourish, extending his arms and dipping low to bow to Elsa. He lifted his head and gave her his cheekiest grin. "Busy?"

"What does it look like?" Elsa shot back. She couldn't believe Jack was doing this now.

"What does _what _look like?"

The ambassador's face showed how quickly he was losing patience. Beside him, Jack whistled innocently, finding the designs on the ceiling suddenly fascinating.

He was _so _going to get it.

"Your majesty, are you feeling alright?" one of the court members asked.

One of the servants appeared at Elsa's side, concern evident on his face.

"I-I'm fine," Elsa said. She tried to think of a cover. "I just, uh, I remembered that uh…it's time for lunch!"

Everyone in the courtroom stared at the queen strangely. Jack, on the other hand, chuckled as Elsa's face got impossibly redder.

"Surely our appetites can wait, your majesty" the ambassador said.

"My chef—he's spent all week preparing a local delicacy from Wesselton," Elsa said quickly. Luckily, this was actually true. "It would be a shame to let it go cold. I think it would be best if we adjourned and continued this in the afternoon."

"But, your majesty—" the ambassador started.

"Consider it a 'Thank you' from Arendelle," a court member said, coming to Elsa's defense. Elsa wasn't the only one eager to take a break. "For the courtesy of your visit and taking a step towards repairing our broken relations."

"A little fun never hurt anyone," Jack interjected, winking at Elsa. He walked over to Elsa and leaned against the table in front of her, littered with numerous documents related to the treaty. The look in his eyes stirred other kinds of heat in Elsa, even if she was debating inflicting all her wrath on the prank-loving winter spirit.

"I…I suppose I am a bit puckish," the ambassador said. He reluctantly placed the page of the document he had been reading back on the table in front of Elsa.

"We'll adjourn the court until after noon," Elsa declared, rising from her seat. The other members of the court bowed respectfully to her, exchanging the last of pleasantries before exiting the room.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Elsa said, trying to keep her voice as low as possible. But the irritation she felt caused her voice to pitch and a servant walking by suddenly dropped the linen she had been carrying.

"I-I'm terribly s-sorry, your majesty," the servant said, bowing low.

Jack stood behind the servant, staff flung across the back of his neck and snickering. Elsa looked at the servant in surprise and realized she thought the queen had been addressing her.

"Oh, uh, it's alright, Helga," Elsa said, dropping to the floor and gathering the linens. She shot a quick glare at Jack before plastering a smile on her face and handing the linens back to her servant. "I'm just having a rough morning. Please don't let my mood affect you."

Helga nodded and scurried away in confusion.

Elsa waited until the hallway was clear before turning back to Jack. As excited as she had been to see him, she was also annoyed at the little stunt he pulled while she had been engaged in queenly duties. She folded her arms over her chest, fixing a stern look on her face. "Jack, you know that when I'm in the middle of something important—"

"…and here it comes," Jack said, dropping his staff off his shoulders. He absently dragged it over the floor, bits of frost illuminating the surface, as Elsa continued that familiar rant.

"—my Kingdom depends on me and you can't just barge in and…are you even listening?"

He stopped what he was doing, glancing up at Elsa. He ran a hand through his messy, silver-white hair, giving her a small smile. It was infuriating, the way he could get right under her skin but still make her melt with a look like that.

"Oh course I was listening," he said, softly. Suddenly, all humor was gone from his voice as he stepped forward, slowly closing the distance between them. "I could listen to you talk all day and never get tired of your voice."

It was words like that that kept Elsa from throttling him, even when she was angry.

No. She was going to hold firm. She wouldn't let him sweet talk his way out of humiliating her for his own amusement.

She took a step back from him, keeping her expression neutral. "You can't just say things like that and expect to get away with—"

"I missed you, Elsa."

And if that didn't get her to back down, she made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

To hell with it.

The way her expression softened was all the invitation Jack needed. He closed what little distance remained, tilting his head down to press his lips to Elsa's. Elsa's back hit the wall behind her and she threw her arms around Jack's neck. She was rewarded with a soft sigh against her lips as his body seemed to fold into hers.

For a long moment, maybe even minutes, they just held each other, as if trying to remember what the other felt like. It may as well have been years of separation, and not just mere seasons, with the way they clung to each other.

Elsa was suddenly trembling. And not from the natural chill coming from Jack, an aura that was almost more welcoming given how similar his abilities were to hers. The emotion that threatened to burst from her chest had her shaking, as if she couldn't decide to break down into tears or laugh merrily for their reunion.

"I missed you, too," she whispered, running a hand through his hair. She looked up into his eyes, their ice-blue hue in stark contrast with the warmth that greeted her. Her own began to cloud with tears that threatened to fall.

"I told you I'd be back," he said, tracing his thumb along her jaw.

Elsa laughed softly, a tear spilling down her cheek. His thumb brushed over the tear, freezing it and swiping it away. He leaned down to give her a small, chaste kiss.

"I'll always come back. All you need to do is believe."

She nodded, too overcome by emotion to say anything. They fell into another long lapse of silence, content simply to hold onto each other as if making up for lost time. Both were too selfish to break it, knowing that when they did, there was the world and responsibilities to return to.

But as much as Elsa could spend all day staring into Jack's eyes and feeling his body envelop her with a comfort she only found in the cold, she could only avoid royal duties for so long.

"I need to get back," she said, reluctantly ending the moment.

She expected disappointment or a nod of understanding. Instead, she saw a mischievous glint in Jack's eyes.

"You need to make an appearance at lunch?" he asked.

Elsa nodded carefully, her brow furrowing. "Yes...it would be rude to let the Wesselton ambassador eat alone."

"He's got your court to keep him company."

"Jack…" Elsa warned, her no-nonsense tone creeping into her voice.

Jack dipped his head and trailed a few kisses along Elsa's exposed neck. Her hand suddenly gripped his blue shirt tightly, a tiny, "oh" escaping her lips.

"You know, Elsa," he said, his voice coming out low and husky, "I'm feeling a bit hungry myself. I could go for some 'lunch'."

He nipped playfully at her lobe, a hand trailing down over her curves until it rested on her hip. His staff clattered loudly onto the floor, echoing off the walls of the hallway. He pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen over Elsa's eyes.

"Wh-what are you saying?" she said breathily.

But it hardly took the suggestive squeeze of her buttocks before understanding colored deeply across her cheeks.

"Jack, no! Not out here! Someone might see us!"

She felt his hand slip into the long slit of her dress, Jack's fingers grazing her inner thigh.

"They won't see 'us'," Jack said, smirking. "They'll only see you."

Elsa knew she should be more mortified than she actually was. But something about the hungry look in Jack's eyes, and even the prospect of being caught moaning inexplicably against a wall, had heat pooling between her legs. She hardly needed any more convincing as she pressed her lips hungrily against Jack's, spreading her legs as Jack's fingers grazed over her undergarments.

His fingers rubbed against the moist fabric, pushing up against the spot that he knew would make Elsa weak in the knees. She whimpered softly, too shy to voice what she wanted but gripping so tightly to him that Jack knew how impatient she was getting with his teasing. He yanked the undergarment down just enough to slip his fingers between her legs.

"Jack!" she gasped, when she felt a finger dip between her folds.

"Careful, someone might hear you," he teased.

His thumb brushed lightly over her clitoris and he chuckled when she bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying out. She arched into his hand, inviting his touch. Thoughts of how un-queenly she must look with her body thrown against a wall, left her mind completely when she felt the first finger slip inside of her.

"Too long," he moaned, voicing the only thought going through her mind as she became reacquainted with his touch.

He planted small kisses along her neck, taking the time to suckle and explore the sensitive expanse of skin as his fingers continued to work up Elsa. Her body became re-charted territory as he re-learned how deep to press into her to make her thighs tremble, the dip where her neck and shoulder met that would have her pulse racing beneath his lips, the way she would whimper his name when he pushed against her clit just right…

He suddenly couldn't wait any longer. He dropped to his knees, eliciting a discreet sound of protest from Elsa.

"J-Jack?"

Her fingers threaded through his locks as he pulled the undergarment down and allowed her to step out of it. He gazed up at her, temporarily mesmerized by the flushness of her cheeks and the lust-blown look in her eyes. But all it took was the stickiness that still marked his fingers to remind him of a greater hunger he had.

"I can't wait any more, Elsa," he said. "I've got to taste you."

His hand trailed up the creamy, exposed thigh, reaching up to push the fabric of her dress to allow him easier access. He nudged her right leg over his shoulder, causing her thighs to spread farther as he nestled comfortably between her legs. Elsa had gone a brilliant shade of red and briefly wondered if she was condemned to spend the rest of her life looking like a tomato due to Jack's antics. But all capabilities of thought were suddenly halted as she felt his tongue break between her folds and give a slow, languid lick.

His name fell from her lips like a moan for air when a diver resurfaces. Her fingers were tangled tightly in Jack's hair, making more of a mess of it than even the wind could on the stormiest day. With his tongue exploring her so intimately, the leg Elsa was standing on felt like it would give out if Jack hadn't been helping hold her up with one of his hands. She could already feel the heat building inside of her, her body screaming for release.

"J-Jack. I don't know how much longer until I…I…"

Fingers began to probe inside of her, two pushing up as far as they could go against the restricting tightness. It had been so long since she was intimately touched like this but she was so slick and hot that her body welcomed the third that pressed into her. Jack's tongue rolled up against her clitoris, licking it softly before pulling the bud between his lips. He suckled gently at first, savoring the taste of her, his fingers beginning to thrust up into her. But as his name became a frantic, whispered mantra that spilled from Elsa's lips, he pressed on greedily, her sex burning against his mouth.

Elsa came hard and when she did, it was like time had stopped. Her fingers pulled tightly at Jack's hair as stars exploded behind her eyes, the noise elicited from her lips nothing short of a long, sated moan. Her leg struggled to hold up her body as she dripped hot onto Jack's willing tongue and it was with great restraint that she managed to remain standing as Jack licked her clean.

When he finally poked his head out from Elsa's dress, her knees could no longer take it. Panting heavily, she collapsed into Jack's arms, bumping their heads together in the process. The position was a little awkward, with Jack still on his knees and Elsa draped over him. But both of them burst into a small, fit of laughter, the kind that could only be understood by lovers in an intimate moment.

"Jack," Elsa breathed, giggling. Her cheeks were quite rosy and there was a lightness to her that had been missing for a while now. She gently touched the spot where they had bumped heads, unable to hold back a contented smile. "That was…"

"I know," Jack said, with a small grin. But his expression softened as he looked into her eyes. It was the way he always looked at her, like she was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen, that would make her fall for him over and over again.

He leaned down and kissed her, her taste still strong on his lips. But as Elsa pushed for more, kissing him as intimately as he had her, she felt sated by how perfect she tasted on his tongue.

When the kiss broke, she sat back on her knees, reaching up to brush some of Jack's wild hair. Jack gingerly touched her wrist, still gazing at her with that silent wonder that made it difficult to want to return to the world.

"…your majesty?"

Elsa blinked in surprise. She glanced over Jack's shoulder and saw one of the maids looking at her strangely. The maid seemed so shocked, seeing the disheveled monarch sitting on the floor with her hand raised, that she momentarily forget etiquette. But as Elsa's eyes widened, the maid bowed low and began mumbling apologies.

"F-forgive me, your highness. You hadn't shown up for lunch and the court was concerned. One of the servants thought they heard a strange sound and…"

"Oh!" Elsa said, and nearly winced at how loud that came out. She scrambled to her feet, attempting to make herself appear as regal as possible. She brushed herself off and quickly corrected her posture. "I was—that is, there was…I lost something!"

"Oh dear," the maid said, looking worried. "Is it something important? Do you need help finding it?"

"Uh, yes and no," Elsa said, quickly. "That is, it was important but…I really should get going so I suppose I will have to look for it later…"

"What was it you lost, your majesty?" the maid asked, eager to assist her monarch.

"It's—it's nothing, really," Elsa babbled, attempting to get out of this conversation. She began stepping away, intent to get back to the court since she was always a terrible liar. But she could see the confused look on the maid's face and knew she had to think of something fast. "The thing I lost. It—it was—"

"Underwear," Jack said.

"—underwear," Elsa declared, then did a double-take.

She looked to where Jack was still kneeling on the floor and saw him pointing at the discarded clothing.

If it were possible to die from mortification, Elsa would have willed it at that moment.

"Underwear?" the maid also asked.

Her eyes followed the spot Elsa was staring at. Jack's body began to shake as he tried to hold back a laugh.

The maid walked right through Jack and bent down to pick up the garment. "Are these yours, your majesty?"

Elsa hastily snatched them from the maid, blushing furiously. "Oh, there they are! You know how annoying these things are…always coming off…"

"R-right," the maid said.

The two of them stood there awkwardly for a moment, the maid greeted with dead silence while Elsa endured Jack's laughter.

"…shall I inform the court you'll be arriving shortly?" the maid asked.

"Oh, ah, of course!" Elsa said. "I will just—put these back on and…go…"

She watched the flustered maid scurry off down the hallway, wondering how on earth she found herself in these situations. But the answer was 6 feet of winter sprite, who was both the greatest thing that has happened to her but also occasionally her biggest headache. Then again, even she couldn't deny she wouldn't have it any other way.

"So, these things are always coming off, huh?" Jack asked, snatching the underwear out of Elsa's hands. He cocked a brow suggestively at her.

Seconds later, he was greeted with a snowball to the face.


End file.
